


Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Liam, Apologies, Best Friends, Chest Hair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polypack, Protective Liam, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles, Redemption, Sciam Cuddles, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac Cuddles, Spooning, Stealth Snuggles, Tickling, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: A collection of short fluff pieces featuring Liam cuddling and being affectionate with various members of the pack. Purely humor, fluff, and quirky weirdness, no drama or angst. No smut, but some sex humor and adult language.Part 3: Brett“So being a werewolf actually helps with your anger issues?” Brett asked, his socked feet playing with Liam’s bare ones.“It’s, uh, more this to be honest,” Liam answered, sighing as Brett massaged his chest and stomach. “That’s so relaxing. I’ve been cuddling a lot with my pack lately too. It’s been making me really happy.”“Good.” Brett nuzzled his face against the side of Liam’s head and spoke softly into his ear. “I like you happy.”****Part 4: CoreyCorey was giving Liam a cautious smile and in that instant Liam got a sense of all the people in Corey’s life who had let him down, who had broken his trust, who had made him feel like disappearing. Liam vowed to never be one of those people.****Part 6: TheoTheo nodded, his chest quaking against Liam’s.“I’m...scared,” Theo said, voice catching on the wordscared.“I have all these” –Theo sobbed and clung to Liam– “new feelings.”





	1. Scott & Isaac

Liam gasped as he walked into Scott’s room and found Scott and Isaac in bed together.

“Whoa, excuse me! I didn’t know you guys were, uh, busy.” Liam turned to leave.

“No, Liam, wait. It’s okay,” Scott said, peering at Liam from over Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac moaned and pressed back further against Scott.

“I’ll just come back later,” Liam said, cheeks warm as he averted his eyes.

“No, you should join us,” Scott said, patting the bed in invitation.

“Oh, I-I couldn’t.” Liam backed away, palms raised.

“Wait, you've never done it before have you, Liam?” Isaac asked, a smirk on his face as he took Scott’s hand and started playing with his fingers.

Liam sighed and shook his head.

“You’ve never done it?!” Scott’s jaw dropped. “Not even with Mason?”

Liam scoffed. “Why would I have done it with Mason?”

“You guys are just, like, really close,” Scott answered, sliding his and Isaac’s joined hands under the covers. “I always assumed...”

“Well you assumed wrong.” 

“So you haven’t done it with anyone?” Scott asked, a worried frown creasing his features.

“Look, it’s not that big a deal.” Liam folded his arms and glared at them. “I’m younger than you guys, okay? I guess I just haven’t met the right person.”

“Oh dude, I had done it _a lot_ by the time I was your age,” Isaac answered, cocky smirk on his face.

“Stop bragging, Isaac,” Scott said, chiding him. His words were undermined, however, as he whispered them into Isaac’s neck while nuzzling his nose against the side of Isaac’s head.

“I don't even see what the big deal is,” Liam said.

“It feels amazing,” Isaac answered, eyes closing as the outline of Scott’s hand stroked him under the covers.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed with a goofy grin, “me and Isaac have basically been doing it non-stop since he got home from France.”

“Oh believe me, I’ve noticed,” Liam answered. “Frankly it’s kind of obnoxious. You guys do on the couch, in the car, during pack meetings...hell, I even saw you doing it in the locker room yesterday.”

Isaac and Scott looked at each other and giggled.

“Come do it with us,” Scott said, giving Liam his best puppy eyes.

Liam’s resolve began to waiver. There was no pretending he wasn’t tempted, but he protested anyway. “I still don't know Isaac that well. It would be weird.”

“Dude, this is like the best way to get to know someone. Besides we’re pack.” Isaac lifted the edge of the sheets and Liam’s eyes widened. Isaac and Scott were a tangle of arms and legs. “Come here.”

Liam sighed and stepped closer, knowing he was going to give in. “But...doesn't it cause feelings? Like, _emotional_ feelings?”

“Yeah, that’s the best part!” Scott declared nosing the shell of Isaac’s ear and making him giggle again. Isaac threw the sheets back completely so that Liam could witness everywhere they were touching.

Liam edged forward and tentatively dipped his knee against the mattress. “Wait. Is this even safe? I mean Stiles was walking funny for like a week after his first time with Malia.”

“Man, I wish I coulda seen that,” Isaac remarked.

Scott swatted his shoulder and laughed. “Malia’s just really strong and aggressive, but don’t worry, me and Isaac will be gentle with you. Won’t we, Isaac?”

“Absolutely!” Isaac gave Liam a warm, bright smile, the smugness and teasing completely absent from his face now.

Liam sighed and nodded. So this was happening. “Okay. Uh, how do you guys wanna do this? Like...where do you want me?”

“You can be in the middle,” Scott said sweetly, backing up on the bed and making space for Liam. “It feels the best in the middle.”

“Okay.” Liam climbed over Isaac, letting his hips and thighs make plenty of contact with Isaac’s body as he settled in between them. 

Scott immediately surged forward and ground the front of his body against Liam, and Isaac sighed and let out a little half-moan as he backed up against Liam’s front and guided Liam’s hands around his body, urging Liam to touch him.

“Oh wow!” Liam whimpered and trembled. “God, this does feel really good. It’s so intense!”

“I know right?!” Scott said, rubbing his forehead against the back of Liam’s head. “Isn’t cuddling just the best?”

“It really is,” Liam agreed. “I love cuddling. I’m so glad I tried it.”

“I could cuddle all day,” Isaac said. 

They were silent for a long time after that, just peacefully snuggling and enjoying their time together. Eventually, however, Isaac cleared his throat and spoke.

“We should all fuck later.”

Scott murmured his agreement.

“Yeah, okay sure,” Liam responded casually. “Sounds good.”


	2. Mason

Liam couldn’t get the day before out of his head. His experience with Scott and Isaac had been intense, pleasurable, satisfying on a base, primal level Liam had never known existed. Hands and flesh and thighs and chests, touching, caressing, coaxing Liam to new heights of ecstasy until he couldn’t stand it anymore, until at last everything erupted in a sublime crescendo of endorphins that left his heart fluttering and his skin tingling.

The threesome later had been okay too. 

But it was that happy, cuddly feeling Liam couldn’t wait to recreate, to experience with someone else, someone who meant more to Liam than just about anyone in the world.

“...and that’s why I think we should fortify the Hale vault as a bunker we can use next time supernatural crap gets crazy again,” Mason said, sitting back on the couch as he finished laying out his plan. He gave Liam an expectant look. 

“Mace, that’s a really good idea.” Liam smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm, thumb gently stroking his forearm. “You’re such an amazing friend and so smart.”

Mason laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling out of Liam’s touch as he leaned forward and grabbed his drink from the coffee table. He cocked an eyebrow at Liam as he sat back. “Why are you being so nice today? Are you trying to butter me up for a favor?”

Liam hesitated. He thought about telling Mason what he wanted, but it was a big change in their dynamic as friends and he didn’t want to make things weird. Mason was obviously happy, his scent flaring with peaceful contentment, so maybe if Liam just kept up the affectionate touches things would evolve naturally.

“I just” –Liam ducked his head, his cheeks warming– “appreciate how you’re always there for me.”

“Aww Liam!” Mason’s hand was on Liam’s shoulder now, grip strong and firm. It gave Liam that warm, fluttery feeling in his chest, the one he had already gotten addicted to after only a day.

Liam decided to go for it. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around Mason’s torso, chin hooking over Mason’s shoulder, but only for a moment before he caught his scent and – _Wow!_ Mason smelled like home, family, and pack all rolled into one – Liam turned his head and snuggled his face into the crook of Mason’s neck.

Mason giggled and rubbed Liam’s back. “I love you too, man.”

A grin broke out on Liam’s face and he squeezed Mason harder, mindful to keep his preternatural strength in check but eager to press Mason as closely to his body as possible. Mason had made the declaration casually and full of humor, almost like a joke, but Liam didn’t need to be a werewolf to know he was telling the truth and – _God!_ Mason was so awesome!

“Okay, let’s get on that homework.” Mason patted Liam’s back harder and pulled away, Liam reluctantly letting him.

A few minutes later they were sitting together on the couch, doing their schoolwork, when Liam felt that quivery yearning to snuggle again. _Damnit! Scott and Isaac created a monster._

Liam cleared his throat and tried to act casual as he repositioned his body.

Mason’s head snapped up. “Are you okay?”

“Fine why?” Liam shrugged, trying to downplay it.

“You just crossed your leg.”

“Yeah so?”

“Over my leg!”

“Is that a problem?” Liam asked, giving Mason his best innocent face.

Mason gapped at him and shifted in his seat, a pulse of anxiety and discomfort flaring in his scent. Liam immediately pulled his leg away. The last thing he wanted to do was make Mason uncomfortable.

“Liam, are you, uhm” –Mason coughed– “trying to seduce me?”

Liam laughed out loud, because seriously, Mason was the closest thing he had to a brother and – no, just no!

“Only for cuddles, Mace.”

“What?”

“I wanna cuddle.”

Mason did a double take and furrowed his brow for a moment before shrugging. “Okay, I guess.”

“Yes!” Liam pulled the notebook out of Mason’s lap and set it on the table with his own things, then he lay sideways on the couch, arms spread.

“There’s not much room,” Mason said, eyeing the small space between Liam’s body and the edge of the cushions.

Liam smirked at him. “That’s sorta the point. Come on. I won’t letcha fall.”

Mason nodded and stretched out next to Liam, pressing his back against Liam’s front.

Liam sighed and wrapped an arm around Mason’s chest as he slotted their legs together and tucked his chin over the top of Mason’s head. “Mmm, doesn’t this feel incredible?”

“Yeah.” Mason took a long breath and exhaled slowly as he snuggled closer.

Liam slid his hand down Mason’s chest and rubbed his stomach as he nuzzled his face against Mason’s head.

“Wow, Liam, you’re really good at this.” He was completely slack now in Liam’s arms.

Liam chuckled and squeezed Mason’s leg with his own. “Scott and Isaac taught me everything I know.”

“You’ve been cuddling with Scott and Isaac?”

“Yep,” Liam answered, fingers tangling with Mason’s and playing with them the way he used to when he and Mason were little kids on the playground.

“Like, you cuddle with both of them together, at the same time?

“Mmhmm.”

“Whoa, that’s really hot! And also super adorable.”

Liam laughed and drew Mason’s scent deep into his lungs, reveling in its silky warmth and familiarity. 

“You should cuddle with them too.”

“You think they’d want to?” 

“Probably, I’ll ask them for you.”

Mason rolled over in Liam’s arms so that they were facing each other. He murmured his next words into Liam’s collarbone. “Okay, but you gotta do it with us, man. Cuddling with you is the best.”

Liam cupped Mason’s head, supporting it as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I would but sometimes Scott and Isaac like to cuddle naked, and it’d be weird if we did that together.”

Mason gasped and pulled back, eyes wide. “Wait, you mean they might...” Mason’s heart was racing now. “w-w-with me... _naked_?”

Liam laughed and nuzzled his forehead against Mason’s. “You’re welcome, Mace.”


	3. Brett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things took a slight turn for the erotic in this chapter, but it's still fairly soft core. What can I say? I ship Briam hard.

Liam listened as his step-father answered the front door and greeted Brett. He didn’t know that Liam and Brett were no longer friends and sounded genuinely pleased that Brett was visiting after so long. Liam braced himself as his step-father told Brett that Liam was in his room and that he should go on up. This had been a bad idea. Liam already regretted asking Brett to meet him. It was too late to back out now though.

A few moments later there was a hesitant knock on Liam’s bedroom door.

“Come in.”

Brett scowled as he walked into Liam’s room and shut the door behind him. “Okay, I’m here. What do you want?”

Liam climbed off his bed and went to stand in front of Brett in the middle of the room. Brett still towered over him, but Liam felt less vulnerable than he had while sitting.

Brett’s eyes narrowed and his posture shifted. A muscle flexed in his arm and when Liam’s gaze tracked lower he saw that Brett’s claws were out.

“I think it’s time we settle our differences once and for all,” Liam answered, resisting the urge to extend his own claws.

Brett nodded and smirked at him. “Sounds good to me. Let’s settle this like men.”

“Think you can handle it?” Liam asked, stepping closer into Brett’s personal space.

Brett’s eyes flashed amber and his fangs erupted as he answered, “Oh, I can handle it.”

“Yeah?” Liam taunted, rising up on his toes and puffing out his chest.

“Yeah!” Brett’s voice was practically a snarl as he stepped closer too until they were almost touching.

“Fine. In that case...” Liam trailed off ominously, glaring into Brett’s eyes.

“WHAT?!”

Liam’s face broke into a wide grin and he relaxed into an open posture. “You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

“What?” Brett cocked his head, fangs retracting and eyes cooling.

Liam chuckled to hide how nervous and exposed he felt. “I don’t wanna fight you, man.”

Brett’s head tilted further sideways and he took a step back. “So you want to solve our problems by...?”

“Cuddling,” Liam finished, with a crisp, confident nod.

Brett’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Oh, well you see cuddling causes the release of this hormone called oxytocin and it promotes bonding and affection. It’ll help us both chill out and like each other more.”

“Why would we want that?” Brett asked.

_Okay that hurt._

We used to be good friends.” Liam shrugged and worried his bottom lip before continuing. “I miss that...you. Let’s fix stuff.”

Brett was silent for a few moments, a deep frown etched across his face. Eventually he sighed and a half-smile quirked the side of his mouth. “Fine.”

Liam let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and smiled at Brett.

Brett’s lips pulled into a full smirk. “But only because I’m bi and I’ll enjoy touching you.”

Liam laughed and didn’t point out the slight stutter in Brett’s heart rate that indicated that wasn’t the whole truth. He totally wanted to make up with Liam too.

“Okay, does this help?” Liam peeled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Brett’s eyes widened and he swallowed. 

“That helps,” he said with a slow nod before confidence re-lit his face and he reached out, palming Liam’s left pec and rubbing his thumb through the close-cropped blanket of hair covering Liam’s sternum. His index finger tapped Liam’s nipple, making the bud harden and tingle. “This helps _a lot._ ”

“Okay, Mr. Grabby,” –Liam swatted Brett’s hand away, sure the silly nickname would ease any sting of rejection– “that’s enough, and no below-the-waist action until we’re friends again.”

“Deal!” Brett answered, giving Liam what bordered on a fond smile.

“You can be the big spoon,” Liam said, sitting down on his bed.

“That makes sense considering I’m like twice your size.” Brett was smirking again as he joined Liam on the bed, the sides of their legs touching.

“I’m big in all the places that matter,” Liam said with a wink and a smirk of his own.

“Prove it!”

Liam shrugged and raised his arms, flexing his biceps. “See.”

“Dork!” Brett laughed but raised his hands to each of Liam’s arms, squeezing the hard bundles of muscle.

Liam snickered and darted his hands to Brett’s sides, tickling him as he shifted his weight and tackled him onto the bed.

“Liam! Liam stop!” Brett pushed at Liam’s shoulders, squirming and giggling, no trace of claws or much werewolf strength present.

Liam did stop in favor of hooking his fingers under the hem of Brett’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He’d had an ulterior motive for removing his own shirt too: the extra skin-on-skin contact would boost the cuddle hormone thing. 

“You have such awesome abs, dude,” Liam said, fingertips stroking the bulging ripples of muscle just hard enough to not quite count as still tickling. Liam knew how proud Brett was of his abs from the old days when they used to work out together, and he was eager to pay him a compliment that would make him feel good. Plus...well Brett _did_ have really awesome abs, so win-win.

“I _don’t_ have a below-the-waist rule if you wanna drop your hands a little lower.”

“You wish!”

“I totally wish,” Brett admitted, stroking Liam’s collarbone and gently pinching the little hairs there.

“Come on,” Liam said, lying down on the bed and rolling over so that his back was to Brett, “let’s get some cuddle action going.”

A moment later the warm skin of Brett’s chest and stomach was pressed against Liam’s back and Brett’s hands were roaming all over Liam’s torso. “I like you better already.”

Liam laughed and caught Brett’s hands, locking one in place against his chest and the other against his stomach. He slotted their fingers together as he snuggled deeper into Brett’s arms. “I like you too. You were my best friend at Devonford.”

Brett sighed and nuzzled his chin against the top of Liam’s head. There was no teasing or levity in his voice as he said, “Liam, I’m sorry. I was a shitty friend.”

“Hey, I started it,” Liam said, squeezing Brett’s fingers and rubbing Brett’s hand over his chest.

“Yeah, but you have IED. You couldn’t help it.” Brett sniffed Liam’s hair and pulled Liam’s body closer.

“I’m better now,” Liam said, snagging his toes into the back of one of Brett’s shoes and pushing it away from his heel. 

“So being a werewolf actually helps with your anger issues?” Brett asked, cooperating with Liam’s efforts to rid him of his shoes. Soon both his sneakers were thudding to the floor and Brett’s socked feet were playing with Liam’s bare ones.

“It’s, uh, more _this_ to be honest,” Liam answered, sighing and dragging Brett’s hands over his skin again. Brett took the hint and began massaging Liam’s chest and stomach, this time slowly and with a more affectionate, less sexual edge. “That’s so relaxing. I’ve been cuddling a lot with my pack lately too. It’s been making me really happy.”

“Good.” Brett nuzzled his face against the side of Liam’s head and spoke softly into his ear. “I like you happy.”

Liam’s chest fluttered and a wave of tingly warmth washed over him.

“Hey Brett?” Liam murmured several minutes later, by which point their breathing and heart rates had synced up, and Brett’s finger was idly twirling around his navel.

“Hmm?”

“We’re friends again...you know, just FYI.”

“Yeah,” Brett answered, a lazy quality in his voice. Liam felt it a second later when Brett’s heart sped up, breaking rhythm with his own. “Oh!”

Liam moaned and closed his eyes as Brett’s hand slipped into the front of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is probably either Hayden or Corey. I've now tried three different angles for the Hayden installment, but I still haven't found one that I like.


	4. Corey

“Mace, you need to go home and get some rest.” Liam's voice was just above a whisper as he gently shook Mason’s shoulder.

Mason’s head snapped up from where it had been resting on folded arms against Corey’s hospital bed. Mason looked around the room wide-eyed and disoriented until his gaze settled on his unconscious boyfriend. His eyes clouded over with worry and he picked up Corey’s hand, holding it between both of his own. “I can’t leave him.”

“But we know he’s going to be okay now,” Liam answered, massaging his best friend’s neck and discreetly leaching some of the ache out of his stiff muscles. 

“Anything could happen,” Mason insisted, voice trembling with fear.

Liam didn’t hesitate to lean over the arm of his chair and pull Mason into a tight hug. He was grateful hugs had become such an easy, routine part of their interactions and that it wasn’t awkward offering Mason this support. “Sshh, nothing’s going to happen. He’s healing really well. We just don’t know when he’s gonna wake up.”

“Well I’m staying until he does.” Mason answered, pulling back and giving Liam a determined look. 

“Mason, you’ve been here for like a day and a half.” Liam made his tone stern. “You need to get some sleep.”

“I just slept.”

“In a bed. For more than ten minutes at a time.”

“But–”

“No buts.” Liam stood up, tugging Mason to his feet along with him. He would absolutely throw Mason out of this hospital room if it meant he’d finally go home and take care of himself. 

“I don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up,” Mason said, letting Liam drag him to the door but giving him a plaintive look. “He doesn’t have anyone else. His parents couldn’t care less about him.”

Liam frowned. It was true. Liam’s step-dad and Scott’s mom had been in to check on Corey – and Liam and Mason, Liam was sure – more than Corey’s own parents had. 

“He won’t be alone when he wakes up,” Liam answered, patting Mason’s arm. “I won’t leave until you come back.”

“Really?” Mason smiled and suddenly the exhaustion Liam had sensed in his friend became visible, washing over his features as though he was only now allowing himself to acknowledge it.

“I promise,” Liam answered, crossing his heart with exaggerated seriousness the way he used to when they were kids. It was silly but it would convey to Mason how much he meant it. “And you’re not allowed to come back for at least eight hours.”

“Thanks man.” Mason gave Liam another quick hug, returned to Corey’s bedside to kiss his forehead, and then he was gone.

Liam settled into Mason’s chair since it was closer to Corey and plugged his phone into one of the many unused outlets by the bed. He had a new picture and text message from Isaac.

Isaac: _Grrr, Stiles is hogging all the Scott._

Liam laughed as he double tapped on the picture to maximize it. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were in Scott’s bed cuddling with Isaac in the foreground, eyes glowing and mock snarl on his face. Stiles and Scott were in the background with Stiles draped possessively around Scott.

Liam didn’t have time to text back before a new picture and text from Stiles were coming in.

Stiles: _Lies! Don’t believe a word he says. Isaac’s a weasel not a wolf._

The second picture depicted Stiles in the foreground, an indignant expression on his face as Isaac held Scott to his chest and smirked at the camera. 

Liam giggled and texted them both back, fanning the flames. Then he spent twenty minutes scouring Instagram for pictures and gifs of baby animals and spamming Brett’s phone with them because it would be hilarious when Brett checked his phone and found all the texts, freaked out thinking something was wrong, and then realized what they were – but also because baby animals; mostly because baby animals. Liam had just sent Brett a gif of a baby goat on a trampoline when he got a message and a picture from Scott.

Scott: _They wuv each other (save this for blackmail)_

The new picture had Liam tingling at the adorableness. Isaac and Stiles were asleep in Scott’s bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms and facing one another with Stiles’ face buried against Isaac’s throat. Scott was making a dawww face and a half-heart sign with one hand as he took the picture.

Liam had been messing around on his phone for almost two hours when Corey began to stir. His heart rate quickened slightly and his breathing became more shallow, and then he was opening his eyes, groaning and looking very confused.

“Hey man!” Liam declared, borderline elated that Corey was finally awake. Without thinking about it he grabbed Corey’s hand from the bed and gave it a light squeeze.

Corey eyed their joined hands and frowned, tension forming in his fingers. 

Liam cleared his throat and let go, a wave of self consciousness crashing over him. “How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

Corey groaned again and sat up slowly, pitching precariously to one side. Liam resisted the impulse to put his hand on Corey’s shoulder and help support him as he sat up, knowing that such a gesture would not be appreciated, but he nevertheless remained poised to catch Corey if he lost his balance completely.

“I’m sore and everything feels heavy,” Corey answered, a hint of a whine in his hoarse voice.

“I think you’re on a lot of medication.” Liam tentatively extended his hand and grazed his fingers over Corey’s wrist. “But I can help with the soreness.”

“No.” Corey pulled his hand away just as thin black lines began to snake up Liam’s fingers.

“Come on, man, let me help.”

“Why?” Corey asked, anger coloring his pallid features. It made him look better, healthier, and Liam almost didn’t mind the hostility. What Liam did mind was the undercurrent of pain in Corey’s voice and the tinges of sadness tugging at the corners of Corey’s eyes.

“We’re pack,” Liam answered, placing his hand palm up next to Corey’s and hoping he would take the last step to accept the gesture.

Corey scoffed instead, voice bitter as he answered. “No, we’re not. You’ve made it pretty clear you don’t like me or trust me. What was it you said? I should just disappear?”

Liam frowned at the memory of his words. They had felt right at the time; he had been trying to protect Mason and the rest of the pack. Now, however, he regretted those words. Now he considered _Corey_ part of the pack and he desperately wanted to mend this rift, to be in a position to protect Corey the next time something threatened him.

“I’m sorry,” Liam said quietly, staring at the floor between his chair and Corey’s bed. “I don’t feel that way anymore...like at all.”

Liam jerked his head up as cold fingers slid over his palm and laced together with his fingers. 

Corey was giving Liam a cautious smile and in that instant Liam got a sense of all the people in Corey’s life who had let him down, who had broken his trust, who had made him feel like disappearing. Liam vowed to never be one of those people.

“I’m only giving you a second chance because you’re important to Mason.”

Liam grinned and squeezed Corey’s fingers, drawing away as much of the soreness as he could from Corey’s body and vigorously rubbing his other hand over the back of Corey’s, warming it.

“Are you cold all over or just your hand?”

Corey shrugged. “It’s a little cold in here, but I’m always cold since I became a chimera. I don’t know if it was dying or because I’m part chameleon or whatever, but yeah.”

Liam got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Corey.

“What are you doing?” Corey asked nervously. 

Liam could feel the conflict in Corey's muscles, his desire to lean close warring with his instinct to pull away.

“Werewolves are warm,” Liam answered, hand rubbing over the cool skin of Corey’s bicep. The coolness felt good, soothing. “Sit up.”

Liam was mildly surprised when Corey didn’t argue or ask questions, just sat up and scooted forward on the bed. Liam climbed into place behind him, wrapping his arms around Corey’s torso and easing him back against his chest. There wasn’t much room in the small hospital bed, and Liam had to press his thighs snugly against Corey’s legs to keep them from falling off the edge. Corey didn’t seem to mind.

“I heard you were a cuddler,” Corey remarked, fingers tickle-scratching the back of Liam’s arm.

Liam giggled and nuzzled his chin against the top of Corey’s head, committing every nuance of his scent to memory, consciously tucking it away in the corner of his brain he reserved only for pack. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s kinda my thing,” Liam answered.

“You are warm,” Corey said with a hum, head lulling back lazily against Liam’s shoulder.

“You’re cool,” Liam answered, meaning it in every sense of the word.

Corey hummed again and Liam could feel him going slack in his arms, surrendering to the weight of the medicine and the exhaustion still wrapped around his body. As he fell asleep he turned his head and nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck.

Once Liam was sure Corey was completely out and wouldn’t be easily disturbed, he carefully reached back and snagged the wire of his phone’s charger, using it to reel the device in. Phone in hand, he snapped a picture and sent it to their packmates with a short update about Corey’s condition. 

Liam resisted the urge to caption the picture, ‘ _we wuv each other too_ ’ when he sent it to Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. It was too soon and their bond was too new and fragile, but Liam looked forward to earning the right to use a caption like that with Corey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more Corey fluff set in this story 'verse? Check out the Corey-centric:
> 
>  
> 
> [“Not Invisible”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203038)
> 
>  
> 
> Story Description:  
> Corey has spent most of his life feeling invisible, yet all that changes once he gains the ability to literally turn invisible. Now he has a pack that makes him feel special and noticed.
> 
> This is a series of short, chronological stories featuring Corey bonding with various members of his pack. It's primarily fluff and hurt/comfort but with some angst and humor.
> 
> Part 1: Scott & Isaac:  
> Corey feels left out during pack night. Scott and Isaac change that.


	5. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter obviously wasn’t the end. I had a couple of requests/prompts for a Stiles installment, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and please see the end notes for additional update plans.

“Stiles, what is it?” Liam asked, squeezing Stiles’ hand against his chest and turning his face to press against the warm flesh of Stiles’ other arm where it rested under his head. 

“Nothing,” Stiles answered in a quiet voice, his bicep flexing as he bent his arm to stroke his hand through Liam’s hair. 

They were lying in Stiles’ bed watching TV with Liam acting as the little spoon for their afternoon cuddle session. Liam’s nostrils tingled and burned at the smell of his packmate’s sudden unhappiness and Stiles’ muscles had a tension to them that made his limbs feel heavy around Liam’s body, heavy with sadness rather than the relaxation that should have been present.

“I don’t believe you,” Liam said, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles.

Stiles shrugged and sighed, his bare chest expanding and contracting against Liam’s back beneath the blankets.

“Would it make you feel better if we had sex?” Liam asked, wiggling his hips and sliding lower in the bed, grinding himself against Stiles’ body. “I’ll call Isaac and we can spit-roast you.”

“I would enjoy that,” Stiles answered. “But no, that would just be like putting on a Band-Aid.”

“You know we won’t bite.”

“A Band-Aid on the problem, Liam.” 

“And what is the problem?” Liam asked, nuzzling his head under Stiles’ chin.

Stiles sighed again but this time with more contentment. Then he waved the back of his hand at the TV.

Liam’s brow furrowed. A commercial was on.

“You’re paying too much for auto insurance?”

“Not that. The one before it.”

Liam racked his brain. 

“You need to ask your doctor if Celebrex is right for you?”

“Just forget it.”

“Chips Ahoy!” Liam declared. “There was a Chips Ahoy! commercial a little while ago.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled.

“Wait, that got you down?”

“Yes.” Stiles answered, sounding irritated but pulling Liam closer against his body.

Liam had no idea how that product could have upset Stiles.

“Was it the permissive use of exclamation points?”

Stiles scoffed. “Have you seen my texts? I love exclamation points!”

“You love cookies too, so I don’t understand.”

“When I was a kid my mom used to always have a plate of Chips Ahoy! waiting for me when I got home from school.”

“Aww, that sounds so nice.” Liam rolled over in Stiles arms so that he could look at him, one hand winding around the small of Stiles back and his other hand pressed between them, thumb stroking Stiles’ collarbone. “You must really miss her a lot.”

“I do, like _so_ much,” Stiles answered, voice thick with emotion.

“Oh Stiles!” Liam’s chest throbbed with anguish for his packmate as he slid the arm that was between them under Stiles’ body. He held Stiles close and rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles against his chest.

“Yesterday was her birthday,” Stiles whispered into Liam’s sternum, lips brushing against Liam’s chest hair.

Liam’s fingertips grazed along Stiles’ spine, from his neck down to the middle of his back and then up again in a slow, repeating pattern. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Not your problem,” Stiles muttered, eyelashes tickling Liam’s skin as they fluttered closed.

“ _Stiles,_ ” Liam said in gentle reproach, “your feelings aren’t a problem. They matter to me and everyone in the pack.”

“I know. You guys are the bee’s knees.” 

Liam laughed. “Bees don’t have knees.”

Stiles chuckled too. “I think that’s why the expression caught on. It’s silly.”

“Caught on? I don’t think anyone under sixty ever says that.”

Stiles voice was serious again when he answered. “My mom used to say it and she wouldn’t have been that old.”

“Oh.” Liam felt like a total jerk.

“But she was really silly, so...” Stiles shrugged one shoulder.

Liam readjusted the blankets, pulling them higher over Stiles’ body and smoothing them out. Then he was back to holding Stiles, rubbing small circles into the small of his back and over his shoulders. Stiles’ breathing was slowing down and Liam felt his own eyes beginning to droop. 

“When we wake up we should go buy some Chips Ahoy!” Liam suggested, shifting his legs so that they were slotted more comfortably between Stiles’.

Stiles giggled. “Or we could just make Isaac stop and get some when he comes over.”

“Oh is Isaac coming over?”

“Dude, you promised me spit-roasting.”

“Anything for you, Stiles.” Liam smiled against the top of Stiles’ head and placed a soft kiss there before letting his own head fall back against the pillows.

As they drifted off to sleep Liam had the fleeting thought that he probably should have checked with Isaac before committing him, but then again, nah, Liam knew Isaac well enough to know there was basically no chance he would turn his nose up to cookies and a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this installment. It was a very fun one to write! If anyone’s curious, in my head in this story world Stiles and Scott cuddle on the regular, but don’t have sex or do naked stuff, just like Liam and Mason cuddle but don’t bump bits. They’re too brother-y you know? Not that I wouldn’t totally ship both pairs in other story ‘verses. 
> 
> I’ve had a couple of requests for a Theo installment, and I do like the idea of Liam comforting him, so the next installment will feature him. 
> 
> I also plan to do a Jackson installment. I just need to get my head around what kind of relationship Liam and Jackson would have. In an alternate universe, I totally think Liam should be Jackson’s kinder, sweeter little brother. They have a lot in common in my opinion: lacrosse, anger issues, similar color hair and eyes, both hot, etc. :-p
> 
> However, before I potentially do Theo and Jackson installments, someone also prompted Corey & Scott fluff, which just made me squeal with delight (in a totally manly way of course ;-p). So that’s for sure gonna be a thing that happens. Liam may pop up in that story too, but since it’ll primarily be Corey & Scott I’m planning to release it as a companion piece, most likely to be called “Not Invisible” and set in the same story ‘verse as “Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire.” So I hope you guys check it out and I’ll link to it with the next update of this story.


	6. Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, this story now has a companion series. I want to thank SnowFlakeWrites for the Corey & Scott cuddle prompt that resulted in [“Not Invisible”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203038) a ‘spin off’ series set in this same story universe featuring Corey cuddling and bonding with other characters. It won’t be necessary for readers of one series to read the other, but if you like one I do think there’s a good chance you’ll enjoy both.
> 
> My thanks to BlackCanine for this Liam & Theo prompt!

“Hey Scott?” Liam rolled over in his alpha’s arms and gave him his best puppy-dog look.

“Hmm?” Scott asked, fingers trailing down the mid-line of Liam’s torso.

“Can I ask a favor?”

“Again?” Scott arched his eyebrows and slid his hand under the blankets. “Okay, but my wrist is starting to get tired.”

“No, not that.” Liam cocked his head to the side and sighed as Scott made contact. “Well maybe that. But something else first.”

“Oh.” Scott’s hand shifted to Liam’s inner thigh. “Sure, what’s up?...er, no pun intended.”

“I want to let Theo out.”

Scott’s jaw dropped and his body tensed. “Theo better be a nickname for your penis.”

“It’s not...that would be weird.”

Scott let go of Liam and rolled onto his back, folding his arms. “Why would you want to let Theo out? You know he’s evil right?”

“I know he’s made some mistakes.”

“He tried to destroy the pack.” A hurt scowl formed on Scott’s face. “And he almost succeeded. I mean you and me, we even...”

“That was my fault.” Liam refused to hide from the flood of regret and guilt that crashed over him. It terrified him to think how close he had come to losing Scott, but he had to accept responsibility. It wasn’t fair to blame Theo or the super moon or anything else. _Liam_ had almost killed Scott. 

Scott spread his arms and gave Liam a gentle look and Liam let himself accept the comfort Scott was offering. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Scott, pressing his face against the warm skin of Scott’s chest and inhaling his soothing scent. The strong, steady heartbeat that reverberated beneath Liam’s cheek may have been the most reassuring sound he had ever heard.

“Theo orchestrated everything,” Scott said as he closed his arms around Liam and held him close, running fingers through Liam’s hair and massaging his scalp.

Liam took a deep breath, drawing more of his alpha’s scent into his lungs and trying to hold it there even as he exhaled. He raised his head, pressing back against Scott’s hand as he looked up at him. “Scott, I can’t...I’m so sorry, and I just...”

“Hey, we’re good now,” Scott said softly, his thumb stroking the shell of Liam’s ear. “Really good.”

Liam smiled as Scott’s other hand traced lazy patterns down his spine. Things did feel really good between them. Liam shifted closer, moving to settle himself fully between Scott’s legs instead of just draping sideways over him. Their Theos rubbed together as Liam folded his hands on Scott’s chest and rested his chin there, gazing at his alpha with open admiration and reveling in their connection.

Scott cupped Liam’s face and held eye contact. “I love you.”

Liam grinned at him and nuzzled his palm. “I love you too.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes in a way that Liam was sure would have felt creepy if it hadn’t felt so incredibly good, until the intensity between them gradually mellowed into a comfortable familiarity. 

“So why do you want to let Theo out?” Scott asked, patience on his face. Liam had known from the start that Scott would hear him out. It was one of the things that made him a good leader; he listened to people with an open mind.

“I think he deserves a second chance. He sacrificed himself for me. He also backed you up with Mr. Douglas and the ghost riders.”

Scott considered Liam’s words before answering. “You know, he might have done both those things just to try to get us to trust him again.”

Liam nodded. “He might have, but I don’t think so. I think he’s changed. I think the time he spent trapped with his sister changed him.”

“Maybe.” A series of emotions played themselves out over Scott’s expressive face before a hard look settled. “But he can never be part of this pack. Not after what he did. Even if he’s changed, it’s not fair to put the others through that.”

“I agree,” Liam answered right away. “I don’t want him to join the pack, but you gave Deucalion the gift of his eyesight back and let him go on the condition that he be good – and it worked. I wanna do the same thing for Theo.”

“Theo can already see.” Scott snickered before adding, “Although I’m sure Malia would be willing to blind him for you.”

Liam laughed. “I had something else in mind actually.” 

“Hmm?”

Liam felt almost shy about answering. Theo _wasn’t_ part of the pack and it felt weird talking about him like this. “I’m gonna try to make him feel good about himself. Let him know he can change and that he’s worth a second chance.”

Scott’s face lit with pride and he squeezed Liam’s shoulder. “You’re going to make an awesome alpha some day.”

“Thanks.” Liam ducked his head as warmth flared in his cheeks and spread all the way down to his toes. In part to end the awkwardness and in part because the heat made him more aware of his body, he smirked at Scott and rolled his hips. “Now about that other favor...” 

**-000-**

That evening was a pack night and before things kicked off, Scott, Stiles, and Malia went to the police station to get Theo out of the jail cell where he had been being held until the pack could decide what they were going to do with him. They had decided – only _they_ hadn’t, not really. Liam had decided and talked Scott and the rest of the pack into it. Liam’s packmates had accepted the idea with varying levels of resistance, and Liam was well aware that he would need to be extra sweet and cuddly over the next few days to smooth things over with everyone. Fortunately, he was more than okay with that. 

Liam was waiting upstairs in Scott’s room when he heard Theo and the others arrive. Judging by the silence that descended over the living room, the rest of the pack heard him coming too. No one said anything as Theo entered the house and Scott took him upstairs. Stiles and Malia remained downstairs.

A smile quirked Liam’s lips as Scott knocked on his own bedroom door before entering with Theo. 

“Hey,” Liam said, forcing the smile wider as he greeted Theo. He wanted things to get off to a good start.

“Hey.” Theo’s tone was smug, bordering on condescending, but Liam could smell the anxiety in his scent so he didn’t take it personally.

“Liam’s going to talk to you, and you’re going to listen. I’m going to give you guys your privacy, but I’m also going to be concentrating on Liam’s heartbeat.” Scott flashed red eyes at Theo. “If you try anything, I’ll know.” 

“I’ll behave,” Theo said with a smirk. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Scott said to Liam. 

Liam nodded in response and noticed the way Theo’s eyes flicked to Scott’s bedroom window as Scott left the room.

“You’ll be free to go after we’re done talking,” Liam said, concerned Theo might try to bolt before he had a chance to say his piece. “No more jail cell.”

“Really?” Theo raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

“I promise,” Liam answered. “No tricks.”

“I thought you were sending me back to hell.” Theo was visibly relieved and Liam knew Theo had checked his heartbeat, had listened for a lie and found none.

“I wouldn’t do that, not anymore,” Liam answered, patting the open space on the bed next to him.

“So you’re calling the shots now?” Theo sounded more confused than sarcastic as he crossed the room and accepted the seat.

“Of course not. Scott is, but he’s a good alpha and he listens to our opinions, and I think it’s safe to let you go.”

“It is! I won’t hurt anyone else.” Theo’s voice was overly earnest and the look on his face deceptively innocent.

Liam frowned. It was easy to spot Theo’s lies now that he knew how to recognize them, but deep down Liam believed Theo’s words. Maybe the trouble was Theo didn’t.

“Say that again, but this time don’t worry about convincing me.” Liam placed a hand on Theo’s arm, pleased when he didn’t flinch away.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“I won’t hurt anyone else.” Theo’s face was blank as he said it, but there was a tinge of something vulnerable in his voice that made Liam happy.

Liam folded one leg under him and turned on the bed to face Theo as he took his other arm, gently gripping each one. “Say it again.”

“I won’t hurt anyone.” Theo’s eyebrows were drawn together and his voice trembled.

Liam rubbed Theo’s forearms with his thumbs and gave him the kindest smile he could make. “One more time,” he whispered.

“I won’t...hurt...anyone.” Theo could barely get the words out and his eyes were starting to shine.

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo in a tight hug and rubbed his back. 

“Don’t worry, Theo, you mean it,” Liam whispered, chin hooked over Theo’s shoulder. 

Theo nodded, his chest quaking against Liam’s. 

“It’s okay. Don’t hold back.”

“I’m...scared,” Theo said, voice catching on the word _scared._ “I have all these” –Theo sobbed and clung to Liam– “new feelings.”

Liam let go and Theo freaked out, gripping him with supernatural strength.

“It’s okay.” Liam rubbed Theo’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring look. “We’re just gonna lay down.”

Theo nodded and wiped his eyes as Liam stretched out on Scott’s bed. 

“Come here,” Liam said, arms spread wide. Theo looked embarrassed but settled down next to Liam, laying his head on Liam’s bicep and hiding his face in Liam’s chest. 

“I want to take back the things I’ve done, but I can’t.”

“I know. I feel that way about a lot of things I’ve done.” Liam stroked the back of Theo’s head with one hand and rubbed his back and side with the other.

“You’ve never killed anyone,” Theo said, a bitter quality in his voice.

“But I’ve come close,” Liam answered, careful to keep his own tone level and neutral. 

Theo stiffened anyway. “Oh god, that’s on me too.”

“At least you regret things now. That’s the first step.” Liam trailed fingers to the back of Theo’s neck and began massaging the tension out of it.

“I hate it! I wanna go back to not caring,” Theo whined, rocking his nose against Liam’s collarbone. 

“You can’t. You’re different now.”

“I don’t know if...” Theo’s voice was heavy with so much despair it made Liam’s stomach hurt. “...if I can live with everything I’ve done. I don’t know if I can trust myself not to do it again.”

Liam held Theo’s head steady and eased his own body back so that he could look into Theo’s eyes. He stroked the side of Theo’s head with his thumb and whispered. “Say it again, Theo.”

“I don’t know if I can...” Theo trailed off and a small smile formed on his lips. He gave Liam a half nod before answering. “I won’t hurt anyone.”

“I believe you,” Liam said gently, still holding eye contact.

“I won’t hurt anyone,” Theo repeated, eyes sliding closed and a look of resolve forming on his face.

“Hey Theo,” Liam said softly a few minutes later. Theo opened his eyes. “You count as someone too you know. Don’t forget that.”

Theo half-sobbed and bit his lip.

Liam wiggled lower on the bed and pressed their foreheads together. “Say it, Theo.”

“I won’t hurt anyone,” Theo promised, tangling his legs with Liam’s.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Liam whispered. “You deserve a second chance.”

Theo took a breath and pulled back enough that they could see more of each other’s faces. 

“I wish I could have that second chance here with you and Scott.”

Liam sighed and squeezed Theo’s body. He opened his mouth but Theo cut him off.

“I know I can’t. I get that. I’m not asking. I just _wish_ I could.”

Liam placed his hand on the side of Theo’s neck and stroked Theo’s throat with his thumb.

“You’re going to go somewhere and start over with a new pack.” He held eye contact with Theo and spoke in a slow, sure voice. “And they’re going to love you, and they’re going to trust you. And you’re going to be really happy. You deserve that, Theo.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“I promise.”

Theo closed his eyes and nodded. “Thanks, Liam.”

Liam smiled and snuggled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Theo chapter is sort of a two-part event, so if you’re interested, there’s a second, Corey-centric installment in the [“Not Invisible”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203038/chapters/22939551) series featuring Theo, Liam, and the rest of the pack that is set immediately following this chapter in the timeline. Basically right after this chapter ends Liam goes downstairs to get Corey so he can talk to Theo too, and it picks up there from Corey’s POV.
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	7. Stiles & Lazy Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's lazy Saturday with Stiles is interrupted when Stiles asks for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end chapter notes and help me determine the future of this series.
> 
> Also, I recently released a Liam/Corey Easter-themed humor and fluff romance story called [“The Bunny and the Wolf.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622328) It isn't set in this story world, but if you like my other humor and fluff stories, you might enjoy it.

Liam nuzzled the side of Stiles’ head and rubbed slow fingers over his stomach as they lay in Liam’s bed having a lazy Saturday afternoon. Stiles was playing a game on his phone and Liam was training his super senses, identifying the origins of different scents throughout the house and sounds in the trees outside. So far he had determined that there was a nest of baby squirrels in the oak tree outside his window, that his mom had bought his favorite cereal at the store, and that Stiles was worried about something.

“What is it?” Liam asked, nosing at Stiles’ jaw and squeezing him closer.

“It’s a powerup that lets me blast through anything for thirty seconds,” Stiles answered, tapping his screen in a frenzy.

“What’s bothering you?” Liam clarified.

“I’m running out of gold and I’m not getting any good drops.” Stiles huffed in frustration.

“What’s bothering you IRL?”

“Oh.” Stiles put down his phone and rolled over on the bed, slotting their legs together and giving Liam a coy smile. “I need a favor.”

Liam trailed his fingers along Stiles’ side and furrowed his brow. “Were you waiting for me to ask?”

“Yep.”

“You coulda brought it up yourself.”

“I could have, but this is more fun. Plus now you’re like actively trying to fix the problem for me.” Stiles winked at Liam and kissed the tip of his nose. “Face it, puppy, I’ve got you eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“Oh, is that so?” Liam flashed his eyes and covered Stiles’ neck with his mouth, fake growing as he gummed at Stiles’ throat.

Stiles giggled and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist as he tilted his head back and ran his hand through Liam’s hair.

“Are you scared yet?” Liam asked, raising his head and giving Stiles a toothy grin.

“Terrified!” 

Liam laughed and rolled onto his back, tugging Stiles against his chest. “So what’s the favor?”

“I need your special powers to get me out of a teensy weensy mess I made.”

“My special powers as a werewolf?” Liam asked, hand stilling on Stiles’ shoulder as he grew concerned for the first time.

“Nah, your special powers as a _cuddlewolf,_ ” Stiles answered, patting Liam’s chest and scratching a thumb through his chest hair.

“You know that’s not a real thing, right?” 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles sat up and folded his arms. “Then what are you?”

“A werewolf,” Liam answered. He shrugged and giggled as he pulled Stiles back down and wrapped snug arms around him. “Who likes to cuddle.”

“Hence you’re a...?” Stiles inflected his voice as he swirled a finger around Liam’s belly button and tapped it a few times.

“Alright, fine. I’m a cuddlewolf.” Liam kissed the top of Stiles’ head and gave him a light squeeze. “So is there, like, someone who needs to be snuggled into submission? ‘Cause I guess I’m your man.”

“You’re totally my man,” Stiles answered, fingers trailing back up to Liam’s chest and kneading his pecs. “His name’s Jackson, and he’s kind of a raging d-bag.”

“Wait, that name sounds familiar.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you’ve heard of him. He's Lydia’s asshole ex, he ignored Isaac’s abuse for years…turned into a giant lizard and killed some folks. Oh, and back in the day he used to bully me and Scott.”

Liam frowned and sat up. “I don’t think I wanna cuddle this guy.”

“He’s really hot though.”

“Even so.”

“And uh...I also kinda invited him to join the pack.”

“WHAT?” Liam gaped at Stiles. “Why would you do that?”

“Did I mention the ‘he’s really hot’ part?”

“ _Stiles._ ” Liam crossed his arms.

“Also, I care about him and he was sad.”

“Oh.” Liam ran a hand down Stiles’ arm and relaxed against the headboard. “Well, that is like a really good reason.”

“I know right?!” Stiles winked at him and patted his leg through the blankets. “Plus seriously, wait till you see his abs.”

“Look, I'm always up for cuddling sad people with nice abs, but don't you think you should have talked to the pack before you invited him to join?”

“Oh no!” Stiles shook his head and looked appalled by the idea. “They would have said no. Trust me, puppy, it's much easier to get forgiveness than permission, especially when I've got a super adorable cuddlewolf on my side.”

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to cuddle Jackson into submission?”

“I do, but you'll probably need to do it to Lydia and Isaac too. They are gonna be _pissed!_ ”

“What about Scott?”

Stiles waved his hand dismissively. “Oh I can handle Scott. I just don't want Lydia to yell at me or Isaac to…Isaac at me.”

“They can be scary,” Liam agreed. Isaac had Isaaced at him once. He did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that again.

“Anyway, Jackson became a werewolf and moved to London after we cured him of being a kanima, but he never joined a pack there. So he’s been an omega for almost two years.”

Liam frowned and his stomach clenched in sympathy. “He must be so lonely.”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered with a nod and a frown of his own. “I mean he’s Jackson, so it’s not like he was rushing to tell me about his feelings, but it was really obvious.”

“So you guys stayed in touch after he left?” Liam asked.

“Nah, we only reconnected a couple weeks ago. See I’ve been stalking his Instagram off and on all this time.”

“Because he’s hot?”

“Right, and also narcissistic, so there’s like a ton of shirtless pics. Anyway my hand slipped and I accidentally liked one–”

“You were scrolling left-handed weren’t you?” Liam smirked and gave Stiles a knowing look.

“Now don’t be lewd, Liam.” Stiles’ tone was stern but then he cracked up and a smile lit his face. “But yeah totally. Anyway he messaged me and we’ve been talking ever since. It turns out he graduated early, so he doesn’t have to stay in London now. And, I just...” The good cheer drained out of Stiles’ eyes and he frowned again.

“It’s okay.” Liam shifted in the bed and pulled Stiles closer, repositioning them so that Stiles was straddling his waist and leaning back against his raised legs. Liam held Stiles’ fingers and rubbed a thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand. “What were you saying?”

Stiles sighed and the tension eased out of his body as he relaxed against Liam’s thighs and brushed his fingers across Liam’s wrist.

“Jackson’s never had anything like this. We’ve got each other and the whole pack, and there’s so much love and safety...but Jackson’s completely alone. Yeah, he’s a dick to people and he doesn’t let anyone in, but I think that comes from a place of unhappiness and insecurity.”

Liam was silent for a few moments, reflecting on what Stiles had said. 

“Did he hurt Lydia and Isaac? And you and Scott? Because I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve a second chance, just that maybe like with Theo he should have that chance with another pack he didn’t mistreat.”

Stiles frowned and crossed his arms, and Liam thought he was going to pull away but he didn’t.

“Jackson is nothing like Theo. He didn’t kill or seriously injure anyone except as a kanima under the control of Gerard Argent and another equally psychopathic nutjob. And yeah, he was shitty to us, but we care about him. He was Lydia’s first love, and he and Isaac were sort of packmates for a little while, and me and Scott practically moved Heaven and Earth to save him. We all want what’s best for him.”

Liam laughed. “The others just don’t get a say in what that is?”

Stiles smirked at him. “Sure they do. Just after he’s already here and being all smoldering and damaged in their vicinity.”

“Well, I’m convinced. I’ll help you smooth things over with Lydia and Isaac, and I’ll make Jackson feel welcome when he gets here.”

Stiles grinned and eased forward so that he was lying across Liam’s chest again. “You’re the best.” He ran his hand through Liam’s hair, brushing it out of Liam’s face before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Now come on, it’s your turn to be the little spoon. I wanna give you all the cuddles!”

Liam beamed back at him but arched his brow as he recognized the gleam in Stiles’ eyes. “You just wanna give me cuddles or...?”

“Well maybe not _just_ cuddles, but definitely cuddles too.”

Liam turned onto his side and let out a long, contented sigh as Stiles wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up tight against his body. 

“So have I told you about my powerup?” Stiles whispered into Liam’s ear.

Liam giggled and played with one of the hands Stiles had pressed against his chest. “I really hope your powerup lasts longer than thirty seconds.”

Stiles’ breath stuttered as he rolled his hips. “Well maybe it will and maybe it won’t, but I promise my _second_ powerup will last all level.”

“Mmm, that’s quite a powerup!” Liam kissed Stiles’ knuckles and nuzzled deeper into his arms. He loved spending lazy Saturdays with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****What do you want to see next?****
> 
> I’d appreciate some reader input about the future of this series and companion stories in this story ‘verse.
> 
>  _Liam Dunbar Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire_ \- Lydia and Isaac?  
>  I’m planning to either have the next chapter go straight to Liam cuddling/welcoming Jackson into pack; OR I may have the next part be a Liam & Isaac cuddle chapter, then a Liam & Lydia cuddle chapter, THEN get to the part with Jackson joining the pack. What would you prefer? There hasn’t been a Lydia chapter at all, and Isaac shared his chapter with Scott at the beginning, so I think they’re both due for chapters, but is there interest in that? As it stands, it would be Liam soothing them about their anger (and associated issues/past) with Jackson joining. Do you like that, or if you want to see Isaac and Lydia chapters at all, would you rather different plots for them unrelated to Jackson?
> 
>  _Corey’s “Not Invisible” series - Two-part romance fluff?_  
>  I’m planning a Liam fluff/romance chapter in which Corey and Liam get together, no explicit smut in the story, but implied sex. Is there interest in having it be a two-part event with a chapter in each series (’Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire’ and ‘Not Invisible’) or would you rather not have another Corey chapter in this story? Want some Liam/Corey romance now? Check out my AU Easter humor and fluff romance story [“The Bunny and the Wolf.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622328)
> 
>  _Theo & Ethan one shot - Yes or no?_  
> I have an outline and the beginning of a Theo POV story that takes place after Theo leaves town in ‘Cuddlewolf’/‘Not Invisible.’ The basic premise is that like Liam said he would, he found happiness with a new pack, and that pack includes Ethan. It would be fluff like all the stories in this story universe...but it would probably have more angst and romance and be sort of...’morality porn’ I guess you could call it, since they’d both be trying almost obnoxiously hard to be good people. It would definitely only be one part because it’s really just to answer the question, ‘what happened to Theo and Ethan after they (separately) left Beacon Hills?’ But is that something you’d be interested in reading? If there isn’t much interest in it, I probably won’t bother since I have a full plate of projects...BUT I love uncommon pairings, so Ethan/Theo really appeals to me, and Ethan is a perennial favorite character of mine (and I even got fairly fond of Theo writing his two-part story in this ‘verse) so if there IS interest in the story, I’m definitely eager to do it. Tentative title: “Humanity”
> 
>  _Brett Mini-series - Yes or No?_  
>  I’m considering a mini-series in the style of Liam’s ’Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire’ and Corey’s ‘Not Invisible’ stories, but from Brett’s POV. It would of course be fluff heavy, but it would explore his grief over basically having his whole original pack wiped out, how he’s straddling two packs (Satomi’s and Scott/Liam’s) and maybe unsure of his future, and just kinda how he’s coping with all that in general because I think grief/insecurity are difficult emotions for a character like Brett. It would feature fluff chapters with other characters helping him through it (definitely Liam and Mason, probably Hayden and Corey, maybe others). Does that sound appealing or should I scrap it? Tentative title: “Brett Talbot Unpacked.”
> 
>  _Jackson series - Yes or No?_  
>  There’s a chance of a fluff series from Jackson’s POV about him (re)integrating into the pack, and working through his issues with Lydia, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles (probably each as separate chapters). I’d maybe also explore the possibility of having Malia turn out to be his half-sister with both being Peter’s bio kids. In which case then there would also be a chapter of them working through their feelings on that and bonding. But even if I go that route, I don’t intend to include Peter, Derek, Cora, or any of the Hales in that series or any others in this story world. No hate, they’re just not characters I’m very interested in writing about. 
> 
> Sorry, I know that’s a lot, but any feedback on any/all of these points is greatly appreciated. Writing time is always limited, so if any of these potential projects sound especially exciting while others sound dull, please let me know so I can prioritize accordingly.
> 
> Regardless, thanks very much for reading and making this series/story world so much fun to write!


	8. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up you guys, this chapter is a rather significant tonal shift for the story. There’s still lots of cuddling, but we’re very firmly in hurt/comfort territory with this one.

Liam arrived at the McCall house at the appointed time and let himself in. He was supposed to be meeting Stiles here so they could tell Scott and Isaac about Stiles’ decision to invite Jackson to join the pack. They were planning to tell Lydia that night or tomorrow afternoon, then make a pack announcement tomorrow evening. Jackson was due to arrive the day after that. 

As soon as Liam walked into the house he knew Stiles hadn’t waited for him. 

“I can’t look at you right now! Get the fuck out of my room!” Isaac voice rang throughout the house and even without werewolf hearing Liam wouldn’t have had difficulty making out his words.

“You’re being a selfish asshole, Isaac!” Stiles shouted back, just as loud. 

“Guys, please calm down.” Scott’s voice would have gone unheard without supernatural hearing.

“GET OUT!” Isaac shouted, then added more quietly, “Before I say something I can’t take back.”

Stiles didn’t verbally respond but moments later Isaac’s door was flung open then slammed shut again. Stiles stormed through the hallway with clomping feet and hustled down the stairs. 

“What happened?” Liam asked, stepping into his packmate’s path at the base of the stairs.

Stiles growled in an approximation of the way one of the werewolves would have, and his hand landed on Liam’s chest as he pushed past him. 

“Stiles.” Liam gently grabbed Stiles’ upper arms and held him in place. 

Stiles was shaking with rage, and Liam smelled the salt in Stiles’ eyes even before he raised his head, revealing eyes shining with unspilled tears.

“Isaac’s a FUCKING ASSHO–” 

Liam shook his head and cut Stiles a warning look. Isaac and Stiles had a less verbally affectionate relationship than the rest of the pack, but they cared deeply for each other and Stiles calling Isaac names in such an angry, bitter tone was over the line, even for them. 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“We were having a really nice afternoon. I _thought_ it was a good time to bring it up.” Stiles pulled out of Liam’s grasp as the first tear trickled down his cheek. “I gotta go.”

“Stiles, no.” Liam grabbed his wrist before he could get far. “Stay. We need to work this out, and you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Stiles frowned at Liam’s fingers around his wrist and shot Liam an annoyed look as he shook him off. “Just go take care of Isaac, okay?”

Stiles didn’t wait for Liam to answer, just rushed out of the house.

Liam went upstairs and knocked softly on Isaac’s door. Scott called for him to come in.

They were lying on Isaac’s bed facing the door, Scott curled protectively around Isaac’s back and rubbing his chest. Isaac raised his head and gave Liam a look that was the same mix of heart broken and furious that had been on Stiles’ face.

“Liam, can you go chase Stiles down, please? I know he’s upset but I need to stay with Isaac.”

Before Liam could respond, Isaac pulled away from Scott and sat up. “No, I want Liam. You go check on Stiles.”

Scott looked stung. “Isaac, I can’t leave you like this.”

Isaac forced a small smile onto his face and pecked Scott’s lips. “I’m mad at you, Scott. I love you and I accept your decision as the alpha, but I don’t really wanna be around you right now.”

Liam almost gagged at the sadness billowing off Scott as he nodded and slid off the foot of the bed, giving Isaac’s ankle a quick squeeze as he got up. He hugged Liam and kissed the side of his head before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Isaac smelled angry and looked angrier, yet the way he scooted back in the bed, into the space Scott had occupied, and patted the mattress in front of him left no doubt that he wanted Liam nearby.

Liam climbed in next to Isaac and wrapped his arms around him as he nuzzled their faces together. The hostility gradually drained from Isaac’s eyes as Liam peppered his nose and cheeks with light kisses. 

Isaac whimpered and relaxed as he slid lower on the bed, clinging to Liam and scenting his neck. “Thank god, you’re here,” Isaac whispered, voice tight with pain.

Liam whimpered back and stroked the base of Isaac’s skull, desperate to fix this for him and their pack. “What can I do?”

Isaac took a long breath, nosing at Liam’s throat as he slid his hands under the front of Liam’s shirt. His fingertips grazed through Liam’s thick treasure trail and up onto his chest. “Take off your shirt.”

Liam peeled the garment over his head, then helped Isaac off with his. Isaac immediately kissed along Liam’s collarbone then down across his sternum, snuffling and rubbing his face against the swath of hair covering Liam’s chest.

“That helped,” Isaac said a few minutes later, his voice lazy and rough. He was high on Liam’s scent, and that realization made Liam’s heart flutter beneath Isaac’s lips as Isaac kissed along Liam’s left pectoral then up to his shoulder. His mouth lingered there, nipping and kissing at Liam’s skin before trailing up his neck and sucking at the space just below Liam’s ear. The whole time he was doing this, Liam rubbed his back and head, and whispered affectionate words to him. Eventually Isaac’s mouth lifted from Liam’s jaw and murmured into his ear. “I love you. You’re beautiful, and sweet, and good, and I know you would never hurt me like Stiles did.”

Liam turned his head and held his fingers against Isaac’s cheek as he kissed his mouth. He eased them both back down onto the pillows, their foreheads pressed together through their soft hair. “I love you too, and of course I would never hurt you on purpose.” Liam held eye contact with Isaac as he added, “And neither would Stiles. You know that right?”

Isaac took a weary breath and nodded against Liam’s head. “Can you get me my phone? I need to text to him.”

Liam pulled back, happiness surging through him. “Seriously?” he asked, grinning at Isaac.

“Yeah.” Isaac nodded and managed a half-smile of his own. “No one in the world can piss me off as much Stiles, but I love that little dickweed, and I feel better now. I need to make up with him or we’ll both be miserable, and so will the whole pack.”

Liam glanced around the room and spotted Isaac’s phone on his desk. He hopped off the bed and got it for him, reclaiming his spot as Isaac tapped out a text. “You’re not gonna call him?”

Isaac laughed. “Nah, if I hear his obnoxious voice, I’ll just start fighting with him again.”

Liam hesitated but said what was on his mind. “You know, I really think you guys need to start being nicer to each other. It’s not okay to call him obnoxious or a dickweed, and he shouldn’t have called you an asshole or yelled at you.”

Isaac shrugged, still texting. “We don’t mean that stuff. It’s just how we work.”

Liam waited for Isaac to finish his message to Stiles, worried if he broached his next topic, Isaac might not send it at all. “So, I’m guessing you’re not okay with Jackson coming back?” 

Isaac scowled and nodded. He leaned back against the pillow and spread his arms in invitation for Liam to snuggle up to him, which he promptly did, laying his head against Isaac’s chest and enjoying the sensation of Isaac’s warm, bare skin on his cheek and Isaac’s steady heartbeat reverberating just beneath his ear. 

“And it sounds like Scott backed Stiles up on letting Jackson join?”

Isaac grumbled a confirmation.

“I know a little bit, but, you wanna tell me what happened with you guys, why you hate him so much?”

Isaac was silent for a long time, just stroking Liam’s shoulder and taking deep breaths. Liam’s head rose and fell with each one, and he focused on syncing his own breathing up with Isaac’s until Isaac was ready to speak.

“How would you describe me? Like to someone who doesn’t know me.”

Liam raised his head and edged higher on the bed so he could lay against Isaac’s bicep and look up at him. His legs were wrapped around one of Isaac’s, and he rubbed Isaac’s stomach with slow fingertips as he answered. “I’d say that you’re sarcastic but kind. You’re smart, and confident, and loyal, and you’d do anything for your pack. Oh yeah, and you’re one of my top favorite people.”

Isaac smiled at him and gave his shoulder a little squeeze. “It took me a really long time to get to this point.”

Liam giggled and shook his head. “Not really. You pretty much shot up the list as soon as I met you.”

Isaac laughed. “Yeah, I meant the other stuff. I wasn’t always kind or loyal. I didn’t feel smart. I didn’t have a pack...or anyone. And I sure wasn’t confident.”

“But–”

“I was miserable. I had a crappy life, and I lived right across the street from Jackson...and his life was fucking perfect. He had everything he wanted – money, designer clothes, a fucking Porsche as soon as he was old enough to drive.”

“Those are just things.”

“He didn’t just have _things,_ ” Isaac answered, tone bitter. “He had parents who loved him, the hottest girl in school, everyone kissing his ass to try to be his friend, good grades, captain of the lacrosse team. He was happy and I was miserable.”

“Isaac–”

“I had _no_ friends. I had a dead mom and brother, and an abusive, alcoholic dad who barely kept any food in the house. My clothes were shit, and I had to work as a _gravedigger._ It was so hard for me to keep my grades up with all that going on, but if I let them fall at all...” Isaac swallowed and his voice was emotionless as he finished. “No one gave a shit if I lived or died, not even Scott, or Stiles, or Lydia.”

Liam grabbed Isaac’s side and used his strength to flip him over, so that the larger werewolf was lying sprawled on top of him. He stroked a thumb across Isaac’s cheek. “I’m sure they would have cared if they had known.”

Isaac’s stony face broke with emotion and he took a gasping breath. “Yeah. They would have. But Jackson _did_ know, and not only didn’t he do anything, he fucking rubbed my nose in how great his life was and how much mine sucked.”

“Maybe he just didn’t know what to do.”

“I feel like calling me names and bullying me was pretty clearly _not_ the way to go if he wanted to be a decent human being.” Isaac sat up and folded his arms. “Well you know what? Now I’m happy and Jackson’s miserable, and I don’t care if it makes me a small, petty person but I fucking like that. Screw Jackson. I don’t want to share _my_ pack with him. I don’t want him to _ever_ meet you, or Corey, or Mason, or Malia. I don’t want Scott to give him any attention. I don’t want Stiles to forgive him. And I sure as fuck don’t ever want him to hurt Lydia again. I don’t want that goddamn toxic narcissistic asshole anywhere near my life!”

Liam sat up and rubbed careful hands down Isaac’s arms. “I didn’t know you felt this way about him. If we explain that to Scott and Stiles, I’m sure....” Liam trailed off as Isaac shook his head.

“ _Of course_ Scott’s going to take him in, and I can’t ask him not to. I would never ask him not to. That’s who Scott is. I’m fucking pissed that it’s happening, but I won’t try to stop Scott from doing what he thinks is right.” Isaac dropped his head and muttered, “From doing what _is_ right. I get that. It’s the right thing to do. I just don’t wanna do it.” Isaac lifted his head; his eyes were shining. “But more than anything I’m hurt that Stiles is behind this.”

Liam wrapped Isaac up in a tight hug, pressing their warm chests together and rubbing firm, brisk hands up and down Isaac’s back. When they pulled back, he wiped the tears away from Isaac’s eyes with his thumbs and kissed him.

“Stiles was just trying to do the right thing too.”

“I know that, but Stiles is...mine. Ours. The pack’s. Scott is fucking _everyone’s_. He’s humanity’s alpha. But Stiles is supposed to care more about us, more about _me,_ than he does about other random people – no, not just a _random_ person, about a fucking asshole who made it his mission in life to hurt all of us. Scott can’t ignore Jackson’s pain, but Stiles is supposed to be able to – for the good of the pack. I sure as fuck could have.”

Liam sat back on his ankles. “I don’t know what to say. I told Stiles I’d be nice to Jackson when he got here, but–”

Isaac cupped Liam’s face and gave him a sad but earnest smile. “Do whatever you think is right.” He laughed, sharp and bitter. “And we both know that means you’ll make Jackson feel welcome. So do it.”

“It won’t hurt you?” Liam asked, head tilted.

“No, it will, but it’ll hurt me more if I keep you from doing what you need to do.”

“And Scott and Stiles?”

“Same.” Isaac’s face went stony again. “I’ll forgive them, but I’m not going to be nice to Jackson. I don’t care if he’s a different person now, I don’t want us to ever become friends. He can join my pack, but he’ll never be my packmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, I know this is a significant shift from the feel good, happy vibe of past chapters, but I felt like this was...the most realistic way for Isaac to react? Opinions and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter will be the Liam & Lydia cuddle chapter. Then we’ll have a chapter with Jackson arriving, meeting the whole pack, and bonding with Liam. Eventually I’ll do a follow up chapter in this story resolving the conflict Jackson’s arrival is causing, but to see Jackson actually resolve his issues with individual packmembers (sans Liam, who spoiler, he’ll get along well with) you’ll have to read the Jackson story I’m planning ;-)


	9. Lydia

“I can’t believe Isaac didn’t stay at home last night.” Mason’s face was etched in a deep scowl as he glanced at Liam then back to the road. “Is he really that upset with Scott?”

“I think it’s more that he wanted to be with Lydia last night.” Liam fiddled with the shoulder strap of his seatbelt and tried to ignore the anxiety twisting in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m mad at Stiles for doing this,” Mason said, tightening his hand on the steering wheel, “and I wish you had called me last night. I could have been there for Scott too.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you at all. They want to make a pack announcement tonight.”

“Will you get in trouble?” Mason asked, a hint of concern in his voice. It was a welcome relief from the irritation and hostility that had been present. 

“Nah, everyone knows I don’t keep secrets from you. Just don’t tell Corey, or Brett, or anyone else.”

A genuine grin lit Mason’s face and he nodded.

“What?” Liam asked with a laugh. It was good to see Mason happy for the first time since Liam had broken the news to him about the upcoming arrival of a new packmate they had never met and the distress it was causing in their pack.

“It’s silly.” Mason stared straight ahead as he answered, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It just feels good that as close as you are with Corey, Brett, and Hayden, I’m the one you called for help with this and opened up to.”

“Dude, of course.” Liam rubbed Mason’s shoulder and squeezed his arm. “You’re my best friend, Mace. I can’t keep secrets from you.”

“You kept kind of a big one from me for awhile,” Mason remarked, brow raised. 

“And I regret that,” Liam answered, giving Mason an earnest look even though his friend’s eyes were trained on the road. The seven months between the time Liam had become a werewolf and when he had finally revealed his nature to Mason had been the most distant period of their lifelong friendship. Liam was beyond grateful his lies and secrets hadn’t destroyed their relationship. Liam loved all his packmates, and he couldn’t say that he loved Mason more, but he loved him _differently_. Mason was his anchor. He had been there for Liam long before Liam had learned to control his anger and manage his emotions. He knew the worst sides of Liam and had stuck by him anyway. The thought of ever losing Mason’s friendship was crippling.

Mason smiled at Liam and squeezed his shoulder as they parked in front of Lydia’s house. “Water under the bridge.”

Liam tackle-hugged Mason as they walked around the front of the car. He squeezed him close and buried his face in the crook of Mason’s neck, drawing his scent deeply into his lungs and reveling in the security it provided.

Mason laughed and clung to Liam to regain his balance, but Liam didn’t let him. He crowded forward and tipped Mason over the hood of the car, easing him down and trapping him between his arms.

“Mine!” Liam declared, grinning and staring into his best friend’s dark eyes. 

“You’re goofy. It feels like you’re gonna kiss me.” Mason’s hands trailed along Liam’s sides and he squeezed Liam’s leg between his knees.

“Maybe I am,” Liam teased, titling his head and moving it slowly toward Mason’s mouth.

Mason yelped in horror and thrashed against the car.

Liam cracked up and ducked his head under Mason’s chin at the last moment, kissing his throat instead. “See!”

“You weirdo!” Mason’s words were belied by his fingertips stroking the nape of Liam’s neck.

“I promise I won’t kiss you for real, Mace,” Liam said as he got off the hood and tugged Mason back to his feet.

“You better not!” Mason slid under Liam’s arm and gave him a quick hug.

Their arms were still around each other as Lydia opened the front door, and Isaac appeared behind her shaking his head and smirking.

Liam and Mason followed them inside, and the group exchanged greetings in the atrium of the Martin home. Isaac was in a much better mood than he had been the day before, but Liam’s relief was short-lived as he noted the cloud of distress cloaked around Lydia. Outwardly she displayed her usual poise and self assurance, but there was a nervous dissatisfaction underlying her scent, and a tense rigidity in her back as Liam embraced her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his hand on her arm.

“Of course,” she answered with a smile that would have seemed authentic if Liam hadn’t heard her heartbeat.

Mason kept his arm around Isaac’s waist when their embrace ended, and leaned his head against Isaac’s chest. He gave Lydia a sly look. She giggled and nodded. 

“It’s mani-pedi time!” Lydia and Mason exclaimed.

“What?” Isaac asked, looking between them suspiciously.

“The four of us are having a spa day to unwind,” Lydia answered in a tone that dared anyone to challenge her.

Liam tried anyway. 

“But I don’t want to have a...” 

Nope, couldn’t do it. He trailed off as she arched an eyebrow at him.

She shifted her gaze to Isaac and her face softened. “Don’t worry, sweetie, we’ll go to Luxuriant. I know they’re your favorite place.”

“I don’t have a _favorite_ pedicure place,” Isaac answered, his cheeks reddening adorably. “They just don’t go crazy with that foot cheese grater thing like the others do, so I like them better.”

“Oh, they _don’t_ go crazy with the foot cheese grater thing?” Liam asked with a grin. His feet relaxed in his shoes. “In that case, I don’t really mind either.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s called a foot file.”

Liam and Isaac exchanged glances and snickered at each other. “Foot cheese grater thing!” they insisted in unison.

Mason shrugged and gave Lydia an abashed look. “I don’t like the foot file either.”

“Boys,” she said, with a long-suffering sigh as she picked up her purse. 

“Well, if you’re feeling outnumbered we could pick up Malia and have her join us,” Isaac suggested with a gleam in his eye as they walked outside.

Lydia cringed and Liam laughed as they followed him outside.

“What?” Mason’s eyebrows drew together. “Does she not like pedicures?”

“She growls whenever anyone touches her feet,” Liam answered.

“Or the backs of her knees,” Isaac added.

“No, you can do it. You just have to warm her up first,” Lydia said as she locked the front door. “I’ll show you next time the three of us are together.”

“Like I said, we could pick her up...” Isaac smiled mischievously and shrugged.

“This conversation is making me uncomfortable.” Mason turned his face against Isaac’s chest.

Isaac cradled his head and patted his back but announced to the others with a smirk, “He means the girl sex. He loves it when people play with his feet so that’s not it.”

“Isaac!” Mason pulled away and swatted his chest.

“Well you do,” Isaac answered, hands raised.

“I never knew that.” Lydia pressed the fob on her keys and unlocked the car. 

“Me either.” Liam frowned and shook his head. “And now I’m getting weird visuals.”

“You know, it was Mason who suggested pedicures today,” Lydia remarked as Liam opened her car door for her.

“It’s all making sense now,” Isaac said with a knowing look at Mason as they climbed into the backseat. 

“It’s no wonder Corey gives such good foot rubs,” Liam chimed in as he took his place in the passenger seat.

“I need new friends,” Mason muttered, covering his face with his hands.

The four packmates went to brunch and then had their spa day. Liam could totally understand why Mason was into foot massages. Without the fear of the foot cheese grater thing looming over him, he quite enjoyed his pedicure. Although it did feel strange having his toes prodded so much without being able to extend his claws. It was less awkward on his fingers because he was more used to being touched there. The first thing he did when they got back to the car was take his shoes and socks off and flex his claws. 

Isaac mimicked the action, propping his bare feet in Mason’s lap and wiggling his clawed toes. “That feels good.”

Mason tapped his finger against the smooth top surface of the claw on Isaac’s big toe. “Next time you should just walk in like this and casually mention that you missed your last appointment.”

Isaac laughed and retracted his claws before sitting up and kissing Mason.

“So, movie and cuddle session?” Liam asked hopefully as they pulled back into Lydia’s driveway.

“Sure, hon.” She pecked his lips and turned off the car.

“No can do, Scott’s been texting me,” Isaac said as they got out of the car. “He thinks I’m mad at him. We need to talk.”

“Are you?” Mason asked, worry forming on his face.

“I’m really not,” Isaac answered. “I guess I better go convince him.”

“Sounds like fun,” Liam said with a grin at Isaac.

“I’ll drive you.” Mason chuckled and added, “I want to convince Scott I’m not mad at him either.”

“Why would you be mad at him?” Lydia asked.

“I just wanna convince him,” Mason answered with a wink.

“We can convince him together,” Isaac said, arousal thickening in his scent.

“Be sure to show him your new pedicure, Mace,” Liam remarked with a smirk. 

Mason flipped him off with a manicured finger, and they hugged goodbye. 

“Thanks for last night,” Isaac said quietly to Lydia, his hands on her hips as they said their goodbyes.

“You can give me bad news anytime you want, if you deliver it like that, Isaac,” Lydia answered in a low voice. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Liam’s cheeks warmed, and he bumped his knuckles against Mason’s shoulder just to occupy himself and give them their privacy.

Then it was Liam’s turn to tell Isaac goodbye.

“She’s more upset than she’s letting on,” Isaac whispered into his ear as they hugged, “and I don’t think I was much help. Well emotional help. The other thing I did definitely relaxed her.”

“I’m sure you were great,” Liam whispered. He turned his head and nuzzled Isaac’s ear with his nose. “Emotionally and otherwise.”

Isaac pulled back and smiled at him. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” 

They kissed and Liam scented Isaac’s neck one last time before he and Mason left. 

“Still up for that movie?” Liam asked, his arm around Lydia’s shoulders as they walked into the house. He snickered. “Or I can do whatever it is Isaac did to make you feel better.”

Lydia gave him a serious look and shook her head. “No, you can’t. You’re not tall enough.”

“Wait, what did he do?”

Lydia giggled and led them into the living room. She sat on the sofa and slipped off her shoes. Liam sat next to her and discreetly evaluated her scent and heart rate. He wasn’t discreet enough.

“I’m not going to fall apart, Liam,” she said, giving him an imperious glare. “If there’s one thing I’m good at handling it's Jackson Whittemore.” 

“Sorry.”

“Let’s watch _The Notebook._ ”

Liam blinked and tilted his head. “I thought you didn’t like that movie? You vetoed it a few packnights ago when Hayden suggested it.”

“I’m in the mood,” Lydia answered, a faraway quality in her eyes.

“Cool, I’ve never seen it.”

“I’ll get the tissues ready,” she answered.

“Oh, is it one of _those_ kinds of movies?” Liam asked, playing dumb.

“Yes, you’re going to be a shaking, gasping mess by the end of it, and you’ll be very satisfied.”

Liam didn’t make it to the end of the movie before he became a shaking, gasping mess. On the other hand, he seldom made it to the end of the _other_ type of movie before he became a shaking, gasping mess either, but this one caught him off guard.

“Oh my god, he– and she doesn’t–” Liam sniffled and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Lydia’s head. “ _Dohhhn!_ ”

They lay on the sofa spooning as they watched the movie. Liam was propped up on one elbow with Lydia playing with his other hand as she snuggled back against his chest.

“This is the b-best movie,” Liam said between sobs once it was over and the credits rolled.

“I knew you’d like it.” She turned off the television and rolled over to face him.

“Yeah, and...like... _Dohhh!_ ” Liam sniffled and placed a tender kiss on her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. She was crying too but had better composure. Liam hoped it was because she had seen the movie before, but maybe he was just a softie. “The pack would do that for each other. I’d do something like that for you.”

“I know you would, Liam.” She kissed him again and rubbed his shoulder. She cleared her throat and their teary eyes met. “This is the first time I’ve watched _The Notebook_ since Jackson left.”

“Oh!” Liam held her in place against his body and rolled back so that she was on top of him.

She slid lower down his body and folded her arms over his chest so that she could lay her head there. “I still love him,” she whispered.

“You mean like you love me?” he asked, trailing his fingers down her back.

She raised her head and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” He reconsidered. Jackson wasn’t in the pack yet, and Liam wasn’t okay with sharing her with an outsider. “Well yes. But what I meant was, are you _in_ love with him, or do you just love him because of...” He shrugged. He didn’t know why she loved him. “Reasons.”

She laughed quietly and lay her head back down. “Yes, I love him because of reasons, but I’m not in love with him anymore.”

“Isaac hates him.”

“Isaac’s not wrong to.”

“So if you love him, are you maybe a little glad he’s coming back?”

“No,” she answered in a blank voice. “I’d like to leave that chapter of my life closed.”

“I don’t love anyone I don’t wanna see again.” He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head as he realized that may not have come out very nice. “But that’s just me. I bet lots of people feel the way you do.”

“How was Devenford Prep, Liam?”

“Huh? It was...the school was fine, but I was, you know, out of control. I couldn’t help it. I hate the way I acted but...”

“So, do you ever want to go back?”

“No.” 

_Oh!_ Jackson was Lydia’s Devenford Prep.

“I don’t blame Jackson. I blame myself. I don’t like the person I became when I was with him.” 

Liam was quiet for a few moments, wondering if he should voice his thoughts.

“Brett is from my old school, and I love him. He reminds me of Devenford, but it’s worth it to have him around.”

“But Brett isn’t going to make you lose your temper and flip out again.”

Liam scoffed. “Have you met Brett?”

Lydia sat up and Liam sat up with her.

“I’m worried I’ll fall into my old patterns, that I’ll get caught up in things that don’t matter to impress him.”

Liam’s lips parted in surprise. “Have you met _you?_ Lydia, you’re incredible. There’s no way that’s gonna happen.”

“You could lose your temper again, Liam.”

“I might lose my temper, but I won’t become a ragebeast like I used to be. You and the pack wouldn’t let me.”

Lydia smiled and leaned against him. He rubbed her thigh and dragged his fingers through her hair. After a few moments she relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder.

“So what were Jackson’s good qualities? What did you like about him?”

“Well there were the obvious.” She sat up and idly twirled her finger in the hem of Liam’s shirt. “He was handsome, popular, rich, and a star athlete. I was more shallow then, and he was good for my social standing.”

Liam didn’t say anything. He still couldn’t get his head around Lydia caring about those kinds of things. As she continued, it started to make more sense.

“He was also very smart. I pretended to be a vapid ditz back then because it suited my reputation, but there was an intellectual spark there that drew me to him. I recognized hints of depth in him that mirrored my own. He had a good sense of humor too. It was mean, but it wasn’t just dumb jock antics. He was witty and sarcastic.”

“So he’s fun to talk to?” Liam asked, brushing the hair back from her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she answered with a smirk. Her expression became more somber as she continued. “He was a perfectionist. I liked that about him at the time, but it wasn’t a good quality, not in him. He took it to unhealthy levels...of course I liked that about him too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a type.” She smiled and shook her head. “No, I _had_ a type.” 

Lydia kissed Liam and shifted into his lap. He repositioned so that they would be more comfortable.

“I liked the bad boys. I liked boys I thought I could fix. Jackson was a complete asshole ninety-five percent of the time, but every now and then, in a quiet moment, when no one else was watching, he’d let his guard down, and he’d do something nice or say something sweet. It shouldn’t have made up for all the crap he put me through, but it did. It felt so rewarding. It made me desperate to keep trying to bring that boy out.”

“You deserve someone who treats you well _all_ the time,” Liam answered, fingers snaking under the back of her shirt as he leaned close and nuzzled against her head. She smelled good, like strawberries and vanilla.

“And I have that now.” She caressed his cheek. “I have a boyfriend who’s just as smart, handsome, and athletic, but also unbelievably sweet and kind.”

Liam squeezed her hips and kissed her.

“Jackson was the most appealing on those rare occasions when he was vulnerable,” Lydia said wistfully. “He was simultaneously the most confident and most insecure person I’ve ever met.”

“Stiles said a lot of his hostility stemmed from being insecure.”

“It does, but that doesn’t make it okay to hurt people.”

“I don’t think you’ll fall for it again.”

Lydia sighed and kissed him. “You might.”

Liam nodded and slid his hands over her hips. “I will. I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I recently posted the first chapter of the new Jackson series set in this story world. It’s called [“Second Chance at First Pack”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11238042/chapters/25115865) and is told entirely from Jackson’s POV. The first chapter is setup for Jackson’s return to Beacon Hills and features him reconnecting with Stiles long distance. The major source of fluff for the first chapter (because like all stories in this story ‘verse, it is fluff-heavy despite the angst) is between Jackson and his parents. The second chapter of that story will be co-released with the next chapter of this story and will feature Jackson and Liam meeting for the first time and bonding. That will conclude the Jackson arc in this story. Additional chapters of the Jackson story will feature him bonding with other packmates (Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Malia for sure and possibly others). Right now I’m leaning toward creating a very brotherly relationship between Liam and Jackson, but I’m open to other ideas. 
> 
> The next chapter released in this story ‘verse will probably be a Liam/Corey romance and fluff chapter in Corey’s [“Not Invisible”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203038) series. The Liam and Jackson co-released chapters will be a bit further into the future. The Theo/Ethan one shot is still in the works, and the Brett series is likely to happen but not for at least a few more months.
> 
> Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated if you have the chance!


End file.
